Musical cymbals are only one of the types of workpieces for which the present invention is useful, but will be used to illustrate the invention's features.
In normal handling, cymbals are exposed to chemicals present on peoples' hands, and other forms of dirt. Brass does not rust but is subject to staining and mild corrosion, which affects the appearance of the cymbals, and can even affect their sound. The chemicals naturally present on peoples' hands, if left on a cymbal for more than a few days, can cause staining or etching which is difficult to remove. Also, over time, deep stains and marks of unknown origin appear.
There are commercial metal polishes and cleaning compounds available, as well as compounds meant specifically for cymbals. They generally incorporate a mild abrasive as well as a chemical cleaning agent. These polishes and cleaners are used with a cloth, and must be rubbed vigorously. Done properly, this process effectively removes superficial dirt and finger stains. However, removing long-standing fingerprints and deep stains requires heavier abrasive cleaning, undesirable because some metal is removed, which can affect the sound.
Ideally, cymbals would be cleaned regularly. This task is frequently neglected in spite of the fact that it becomes harder as it is delayed. One reason is that cleaning cymbals heretofore has been an unpleasant operation, for several reasons, as follows.
First, considerable pressure and rubbing are required, especially when removing embedded dirt or etched-in stains. This rubbing is fatiguing.
Second, while doing this cleaning, the cymbals tend to slide around and are hard to hold conveniently, especially when cleaning the concave side. The cymbal's movement is in the direction of the rubbing motion, and forces the rubbing motion to extend farther, adding to fatigue. In addition, when the cymbal is resting with its convex side down on a typical working surface such as a table or floor, it will rock back and forth, making it difficult to apply sufficient force to clean thoroughly.
Third, there is some danger of losing control of the cymbal while rubbing it, which could result in its falling off a table. A cymbal which gets badly dented is regarded as useless.
Fourth, when cleaning the convex side, the rim of the cymbal rests on the working surface. When cleaning near the dm of the cymbal, it is difficult to avoid contacting the adjacent working surface, which then tends to get stained with the cleaning residue. This residue is a smelly black substance which is unwelcome on any table or floor.
Fifth, access to the very edge of the cymbal is difficult because it is in contact with the working surface. The edge would best cleaned by wrapping the cleaning cloth around the edge and rubbing both sides of the edge simultaneously.
What is needed to improve the cleaning operation is a device that holds the cymbal still while it is being cleaned. If cleaning were thereby made more efficient, it would be done more regularly, improving the appearance and life of the instruments. Further, if the cymbal is held firmly, a deeper cleaning becomes feasible, allowing reconditioning of cymbals which might otherwise be discarded.
These same factors apply when working on other round or oval objects such as plates, trays, dishes, and shallow bowls, made of copper, silver, or other materials needing regular care. Thus cymbals are only one example of a workpiece needing to be held during cleaning or other work.
The following properties would be desirable in a device for securing such workpieces. This device is hereinafter called the `holder`, which in operation rests on a `working surface`.
1. The holder should secure non-planar workpieces equally well with either the convex or concave side facing up. PA1 2. With either side facing up, the holder should keep the rim of the workpiece off the working surface. This allows the edge of the workpiece to be cleaned thoroughly, and would keep cleaning residue from getting on the working surface. PA1 3. The holder should discourage movement of the workpiece with respect to the working surface, while resisting sideways force and torque resulting from the cleaning action. PA1 4. The holder should secure the workpiece well enough so that the operator's other hand does not always have to help hold it down, thus freeing that hand. PA1 5. The holder should be adaptable to workpieces of widely different sizes; in the case of musical cymbals, it should accommodate a diameter range of at least 6 to 22 inches. PA1 6. The holder's working diameter must be adjustable quickly and easily so that a set of workpieces of different sizes can be accommodated efficiently. PA1 7. The holder's working diameter preferably could be calibrated with easily read numbers, so the user can immediately set it for a workpiece of known size without trial and error. PA1 8. The holder should allow cleaning the entire workpiece, from the rim to the center. PA1 9. The holder should not `capture` the workpiece as a clamping mechanism might, but preferably would simply support it, so that flipping the workpiece over to clean the other side, and changing from one workpiece to the next, are quick actions. PA1 10. Use of the holder should present negligible danger of damaging the workpiece. This discourages using clamping mechanisms which can be accidentally over-tightened. PA1 11. Preferably, the holder would be so simple that its advantages and method of use are self-evident to a potential or actual user. PA1 12. The holder should be equally usable by right- and left- handed persons. PA1 13. The holder should be compactible so that it can be stored in a small space. PA1 14. The holder should be rugged, long-lasting, light, and inexpensive.